


[Podcast] Sauntering Sunwards

by Chantress, LenaLawlipop, litrapod (litra), lunatique, Mousek, peasina, UnholyCrowley



Category: Fandom - Fandom, Good Omens (TV), Voiceteam - Fandom
Genre: Characters Interact with Fandom, Dialogue-Only, M/M, Meta, Podcast, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaLawlipop, https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatique/pseuds/lunatique, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousek/pseuds/Mousek, https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/pseuds/peasina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyCrowley/pseuds/UnholyCrowley
Summary: A three-episode fiction podcast where Aziraphale and Crowley fromGood Omensdiscover the world of podfic.Along the way, they listen to podfic, learn how to record it, and create related multimedia. They also meet members of the podfic community who have gathered for 'Voice Team Mystery Box', a scavenger hunt challenge taking place from Dec' 2020 - Jan' 2021. The Mystery Box team whose Discord voice channel they end up infiltrating is Team Sun, hence Sauntering Sunwards.What might they do with their new knowledge of podfic...?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 21
Collections: Tiebreaker! (Voiceteam Mystery Box), Voice Team 2020 Mystery Box: Team Sun, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	1. Episode One

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to _Sauntering Sunwards_ , a three-episode fiction podcast featuring Aziraphale and Crowley from Good Omens and members of the AO3 podfic community. This podcast was created for Voice Team Mystery Box's 'Tiebreaker' challenge and was conceived, produced, and completed in under 40 hours. Many thanks to Paraka Productions for hosting the files.
> 
> Navigation:  
> Chapter One - Sauntering Sunwards (Episode One) with transcript (11:07 mins)  
> Chapter Two - Sauntering Sunwards (Episode Two) with transcript (14:40 mins)  
> Chapter Three - Sauntering Sunwards (Episode Three) with transcript (10:49 mins)  
> Chapter Four - Media, includes all images/documents mentioned in order of appearance
> 
> Other AO3 works featured/mentioned in this podcast:  
> '[[PODFIC] A prize-winning philodendron](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404341)', by LenaLawlipop. (Crowley's comment is [here](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/381021162).)  
> '[[PODFIC] Care and loyalty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396694)', by LenaLawlipop. (Aziraphale's comment is [here](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/380704590).)  
> '['A Meal for Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770593)', by roguefaerie. (Also podficced during this podcast by MouseK. The recording is posted separately [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651218).)
> 
> Intro/Outro Music: Selections from the Follies of 1910 (from [freesound.org](https://freesound.org/people/daveincamas/sounds/44074/).)
> 
> Sound effects: various Discord sounds from 101soundboards.com (message alert, joining and leaving voice call, Craig voice recorder's 'Now Recording'), effects recorded by Team Sun members, and the following freesound.org sounds: [walk away plus door close](https://freesound.org/people/beerbelly38/sounds/162150/), [keyboard typing](https://freesound.org/people/Trollarch2/sounds/331656/), [stirring in a cup of tea](https://freesound.org/people/Anti-HeroAnnie/sounds/492357/), [kitchen sounds](https://freesound.org/people/ahill86/sounds/206171/), [paper rustle](https://freesound.org/people/BenjaminNelan/sounds/353125/), [mouse click sounds](https://freesound.org/people/Masgame/sounds/347544/), [coffee - blowing air](https://freesound.org/people/aldenroth2/sounds/272018/), [blanket rustle](https://freesound.org/people/wintuh/sounds/471855/).

[Episode one direct link](https://lunatique.parakaproductions.com/podfic/voiceteam/01%20Sauntering%20Sunwards%20episode%201.mp3)

Links:  
\- [Voice Team](https://voiceteam.dreamwidth.org), a podfic scavenger hunt and the event Crowley and Aziraphale are infiltrating  
\- [PodfIDIC seed 1](https://podfidic.dreamwidth.org/2015/01/01/seed1.html), inspiration for podcast opening  
\- [Podfic in a Pear Tree](https://docs.google.com/document/u/1/d/e/2PACX-1vRo-7534OF3f3RuZf9zGT6IGhOASARomLFs5Vp8eGvWbOoy1XUdRIQ3RxWYFLkQkA/pub), a currently fictional event mentioned by Aziraphale. (Link is a published Google Doc.)

Podficcer cameos, in order of appearance:  
\- [Carboncopies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies), from team 'Beautiful Murder Machines'  
\- [Dance4thedead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance4thedead) and [Rhythmia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhythmia), from team 'Phone'  
\- [Godoflaundrybaskets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godoflaundrybaskets) and [airgiodSLV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/airgiodSLV), from team 'Lavender Menace'

**Transcript**

**Scene One** \- The Beginning

AZIRAPHALE (A): That's an unusual choice.

CROWLEY (C): I thought you might say that.

A: Careful!

C: Mmm. It tastes a bit like bacon.

A: Yes. Oh, well… So much for trying something new.

C: [Sigh] I thought it was appropriate, considering the circumstances.

A: What… circumstances, dear boy?

C: I found something on the internet you would really like to look at.

A: It isn’t another one of those fanfictions about us, is it? You only just recently stopped blushing whenever I mention--

C: I just don’t want you reading any more Wilde than you already do! Anyway… you’ll see. Look!

A: What’s this…? Podfic…? Oh dear, they’re recording them!

C: Yeah! I thought you’d like it, what with the whole preservation of texts through various mediums and all that.

A: Do you think… do you think they also record the saucy ones?

C: How should I know? I just found it this morning!

A: Well, do let me know if you find something interesting. In the meantime, I think this blend of tea has not been a success.

\-----------------------------------------------------

 **Scene Two** \- When a demon comes to warn you about podfic but y’all end up recording one of your own

C: Hey, angel, wake up!

A: Crowley? What are you doing? It’s the middle of the night!

C: You have to check your Discord!

A: Discord? What discord? I’m not disagreeing with anyone.

C: What? No, no, not that kind of discord…

A: What is Discord?

C: I’m still figuring it out, but it’s pretty cool! It’s a messaging app. Anyway that’s not the point. The point…

A: Yes?

C: The point is Voice Team.

A: [yawns] Voice Team… points?

C: That too! See, that’s the thing, look at this. I made us Discord accounts. You take this laptop, I’ll use my phone. I’ve infiltrated Voice Team!

A: Dear boy, I haven’t the faintest idea of what you’re talking about. Will you just tell me what Voice Team is?

C: Something… something podfic. It was the first one I found that was open. Well… kind of open. Sign ups were closed, but you know me, I can charm any piece of tech, so… I infiltrated their server!

A: And what are all of these humans doing? Why are… why are there some of them in these little lists? And what does that tiny volume sign mean? I can’t hear them at all. They’re making podfics, you say?

C: I… think so? If you see the challenge channel, I think they’re doing interviews today.

A: Oh, like author interviews? Crowley, maybe we can listen in and get to know some of the podfic authors?

C: That’s a smart angel! Now where can we ask…

[They join the ‘Beautiful Murder Machines’ team voice channel.]

Carboncopies: Um, okay. Uh. I don’t know how you two got in here but this is a private server and I need to ask you to leave.  
  
A: I am terribly sorry. We’ll be on our way immediately.  
  
C: Angel, you can’t say that!  
  
A: I’m worried about infiltrating them. I don’t want to be rude...  
  
[They are kicked out of ‘Beautiful Murder Machines’ and join the ‘Phone’ team voice channel.]  
  
C: Team Phone, hope we’re not interrupting anything by joining you!  
  
Dance4thedead: No, no, I mean. You can stay… it’s not like we’re using this space...  
  
Rhythmia: Oh, hey. Actually, do you want to join in? We still need someone who wants to say, “You utter coat hanger!” really loud.  
  
C: Ah, so you are using this space. “You utter coat hanger!”  
  
A: How very interesting. [They are kicked out.] Oh no! The internet connection. Crowley, we lost them!  
  
C: Angel… they keep kicking us out.  
  
[They join another channel.]  
  
C: Hello?  
  
[They are kicked out immediately.]  
  
C: Oh… no.  
  
[They join the ‘Lavender Menace’ team voice channel.]  
  
C: Hello, we’re here. Definitely not infiltrating. Just here!  
  
Godoflaundrybaskets: Oh, hey! But, wait… aren’t you on another team?  
  
A: We’re on a team of sorts...  
  
Godoflaundrybaskets: [Laughs.] Nice.  
  
A: Not a Voice Team team though..  
  
Godoflaundrybaskets: Wait… you’re not supposed to be here. Hey, can someone tag the mods?  
  
AirgiodSLV: Do you want to join the project? I mean, we can make room.  
  
A: Oh, yes please!  
  
AirgiodSLV: Hang on. I’ll send you the spreadsheet.  
  
[They either lose connection or are kicked out of ‘Lavender Menace’]  
  
A: Oh, Crowley! We lost them again! Here, let’s try this team. Team Sun.  
  
Chantress: Whoa! Extra bots? Please don’t, Craig is already garbage as it is…

UnholyCrowley: No, this is a user! Do we have a spy?

LenaLawlipop: Mods…?

A: Ah, terribly sorry dear. No, we’re not mods.

C: We’re… hackers! We’re investigating podfics.

Chantress: Well, we’re trying to get an interview done here, and you can like, check Fanlore, so…

C: We’ll interview you! We’re already here, after all.

Chantress: Ehhh…

A: [Sigh] Well… You’ll get points, right? We can interview you, and maybe you would be able to tell us what it is we’ve walked into? The other lovely people have already kicked us out of their private calls.

UnholyCrowley: You could join the calls of the other teams?

LenaLawlipop: So you’re really hackers?

A: Well, maybe this fiend is. I had no part in that.

C: Way to throw me under the bus, angel… Anyway! Do you bunch want your points or not?

Chantress: What team are your points even going to?

C: My points?

LenaLawlipop: Yeah. You must be in a team to participate in this event.

C: Eeehh, we’ll figure it out. [Pause.] So. What is Voice Team?

LenaLawlipop: Voice Team is a game. We play with teams. That’s why you need a team.

Chantress: Yeah, it’s sort of like a podfic scavenger hunt where you make stuff for points.

C: And why are some challenges so odd? What is, PodfIDIC? Why is it called that?

LenaLawlipop: You know, I have been wondering why it is called that.

Chantress: [Laughs] I think it’s a play on Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations from Star Trek.

LenaLawlipop: Oh.

Chantress: Because the idea is, you play off the seed of the prompt and turn it into something unique based on it.

LenaLawlipop: Oh.

UnholyCrowley: The more you know!

LenaLawlipop: That’s very creative.

Chantress: Yeah.

A: Are the ideas from “If You Build It” supposed to exist later on? That seems like a lot of work!

Chantress: [Laughs] It is. But I don’t think we’re required to actually follow through on any of it if we don’t want to.

LenaLawlipop: Some of them would be useful, though.

Chantress: Yeah.

UholyCrowley: Yeah. We went overboard on some of them. But some of them will be helpful.

Chantress: [Laughs.] A little bit. A little bit.

LenaLawlipop: Fair, fair, fair.

C: That’s so chaotic, I love it! Listen, angel…

A: Oh, don’t you think humans are lovely? So creative!

Chantress: I hate to ask but, sincerely, what… what the fuck?

C: Listen! Think of bringing some of these challenges back to your old boss. He’d have apoplexy!

A: I think they would quite like some of these! Look at this one, inspired by the 12 Days of Christmas! It’s so cute!

C: Angel, have you seen some of those prompts? I don’t think old Gabe is ready to learn about oviposition kink. Though, think of the possibilities… So much chaos! We could organise a fest!

A: We can’t organise a fest! We haven’t even created a single podfic. We don’t know how this works!

C: Ah… right.

UnholyCrowley: You know… we were about to record this really short pod. It’s really cute. I think it would be a good starting point, if you want to record it instead?

Chantress: Hey, our points!

UnholyCrowley: But we can be the live audience, right?

Chantress: Oh, right, right.

LenaLawlipop: Yeah, I think that’s a good idea. Would you guys like to try it? Here’s a link.

C: Angel, you like reading. Why don’t you try it?

A: Wh- me? Oh! Well, I suppose I could… I do enjoy a spot of literature here and there.

C: Look angel, it has crepes in it. You should read it.

A: Well! If that’s the case…

LenaLawlipop: Uh, real quick, have you guys ever heard a podfic before? You might want to take a look around and see if you like it first?

UnholyCrowley: Oh, right. You can take a look at our AO3 profiles, you might have a better idea of what to do.

A: Yes! Yes, that sounds like the sensible thing to do. Let’s peruse their online libraries, dear, and let them record their things.

C: [Groans] Fine.

Sun Team members: [Overlapping goodbyes.]

A: We can’t just jump into things like this, Crowley! We have to be prepared. Let’s see what these lovely people have done, yes?

C: Fine, fine.

A: Oh, and I’ll need to take notes… And we should leave them feedback! Come on, let’s go to the studio.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Episode One - Credits

Sauntering Sunwards is a podcast created for Voice Team Mystery Box 2020. This episode was written by LenaLawlipop with contributions from Team Sun. It featured peasina as Aziraphale, MouseK as Crowley, and UnholyCrowley, LenaLawlipop, Chantress, carboncopies, godoflaundrybaskets, rhythmia, dance, and airgiodSLV as themselves. It was edited by UnholyCrowley and Peasina. Cover art for the first episode was created by Peasina.

For more information about Voice Team Mystery Box, visit [voiceteam.dreamwidth.org](https://voiceteam.dreamwidth.org).

If you enjoyed this episode, you can leave kudos or comments on AO3 at [this post!] Thanks for listening!


	2. Episode Two

[Episode Two direct link](https://lunatique.parakaproductions.com/podfic/voiceteam/02%20Sauntering%20Sunwards%20episode%202.mp3)

**Links  
**\- See Chapter Four "Media" for Crowley's Synesthesia artwork and Aziraphale's Do's and Don't for podficcers  
\- Aziraphale's comment on 'Care and Loyalty' is posted [here](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/381021162)  
\- Crowley's comment on 'A prize-winning philodendron' is posted [here](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/380704590)

**Transcript**

**Scene Three** \- Hands and Philodendrons

A: Here! This podfic seems sweet. Oh, and this one as well!

C: You’re only choosing podfics about us, angel. I thought you didn’t like them!

A: That’s not true! I do like them. Back when you showed me those fanfictions, well…

C: Oh, I get it. Too much of a temptation, was it?

A: Oh, shush. Don’t tell me you didn’t think about it, dear boy. I won’t hear of it. I know as well as you do that we both read them, and we both wanted, even if we couldn’t…

C: Angel…

A: But things are different now! Now that we’re…

C: On our own side?

A: Yes.

C: Fine, angel. Let’s hear what they think we sound like. But you know as well as I do that they are going to make us sound all… lovey-dovey and whatnot.

A: Well, that’s just humans projecting their way of loving each other onto literature. There’s nothing wrong with that!

C: Nothing wrong with a little self-exploration…

A: Crowley, really!

C: Oh, shush, angel. Just play the audio.

A: Are you taking notes as well?

C: Huh? Oh, this? Nah… I’ll just… dunno. They were looking for artsy stuff, yeah? Well, I did spend a long time around artists, way back when, so… I’ll doodle something for them.

A: Oh, that’s so sweet.

C: Play the damn thing, angel, and stop calling me that!

[‘Podfic: Care and Loyalty’ by LenaLawlipop begins, fades out]

[‘Podfic: Care and Loyalty’ by LenaLawlipop fades back in as it ends]

A: Hmm… Crowley, how’s this?

C: Hm?

A: “Ah, Paris. Crowley does have beautiful hands, and you my dear have a most beautiful voice to describe them. To describe everything, in fact. That was a delightful listen. Thank you!”

C: Mhmm…

A: Great! I’ll send it then.

C: Wait, wait, what was that? Angel, did you just tell the internet I have…

A: Beautiful hands, dear! Yes, just look at them, I adore your hands!

C: [Crowley.exe has stopped working]

A: Crowley?

C: Anyway! I should comment something as well. Let me see… Ugh, compliments are hard. Hm… Let me find one of the podfics I listened to before I signed us up for Voice Team. Here!

A: What is it about?

C: “You’ve got the angel’s voice down so well. I can hear how nice he must’ve been to his plants in how you spoke. I can’t believe he’s managed to get an African Violet to grow at all with his track record. And now he’s gotten it used to politeness. If there’s anything that angel’s good at, it’s kindness and politeness. He’ll do much better with a philodendron.”

A: Oh, Crowley. Here, let me see what you’ve been up to, you fiend. Oh, is this…?

C: ‘Synesthesia.’

A: I didn’t know demons could have synesthe-

C: No, angel, I mean the challenge! I made it for the points, see? Nothing sweet about it.

A: I see.

C: So, anyway. Did you finish listening? Are we ready to record some podfic, hm?

A: Oh, I suppose so… Do get that tongue of yours under control though, dear boy, we don’t want to scare the poor humans. It’s bad enough that we’re bothering them while they try to play their game!

C: Whatever you say, angel.

A: Let’s go back to the bedroom, though. I’ve been looking at some of their resources, and a lot of people recommend building a blanket fort.

C: We’re not building a blanket fort!

A: Oh, pray tell, why not?

C: Don’t be ridiculous, angel, we’re six millennia old. We don’t do blanket forts!

A: Well, you can stay here and record in an echoey room. I’m making a blanket fort and I simply won’t hear of it when you decide to slither in with me under the bedsheets!

C: I am, once again, asking you to stop and consider your phrasing, Aziraphale. [Pause.] Oi, wait up!

\-----------------------------------------------------

**Scene Four** \- Return to Team Sun

Chantress: Hey, they’re back.

UnholyCrowley: Are you guys going to record the oneshot, after all?

A: Yes! We’re quite excited to try it. We’ve built a blanket fort.

LenaLawlipop: You’re together?

A: Yes.

LenaLawlipop: How are you avoiding mic feedback while calling from two devices?

C: My phone’s mic is broken, it doesn’t matter! Are we doing this then, angel?

LenaLawlipop: Wait, ‘angel’ isn’t like… I mean, it’s because of your handle, or are you two…?

A: Oh, we’re together.  
C, speaking over A: The handle.

UnholyCrowley: Ok, anyway guys, let’s just let them record! We’ll start Craig for you.

Chantress: Craig is pretty cursed, but we can use Ennuicastr?

LenaLawlipop: Craig is easier.

Craig SFX: NOW RECORDING

C: That’s… a choice, they made for that voice. Can I claim that one for Hell?

Team Sun: [Laughter]

A: Should we start now?

Team Sun: Yeah. Go ahead.

A: Dear, come on!

C: Wh- ME?!

A: Well, yes. You have the better voice. Your voice was made so humanity would listen to you.

C: Did you just…?

A: Yes, dear, it was a compliment. Now, can you start reading?

C: Guess I’ll just have to tempt you into reading the next.

Team Sun: [Laugher]

C: [Clears his throat] Right, very well.

[Live audience reading begins of ‘[A Meal for Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770593)’ by roguefaerie. Crowley is reading. Team Sun reacts throughout.]

Team Sun: [Applause and awwwws]

UnholyCrowley: Oh, that was so cute!

LenaLawlipop: It was great!

Chantress: That’s so sweet!

LenaLawlipop: I can’t believe you didn’t know about podfic.

Chantress: Yeah. That was really well done.

C: Thank you.

Chantress: Well, now I’m hungry.

UnholyCrowley: Me too. I wanna go make some crepes now.

A: Oh, crepes. They do remind me of that time in Paris.

C: You had crepes literally two days ago. Paris was ages ago.

A: Yes, well! But those were very good crepes. Still, I don’t suppose chocolate would be very good for recording…

C: Angel, I’m sure they know what they’re doing. There’s all this… you know, human research and all that. They already know that.

A: Research? Oh, what a wonderful idea. Crowley, I’ll do a bit of research and write down a list of things you can or can’t eat before recording. It might be helpful to someone!

Chantress: Wait, “Crowley”? Is that…? Are you trolling us?

UnholyCrowley: I can help you look into foods!

Chantress: Rhi, back me up here!

C: Hey, angel. Those are ‘Document It’ points, you know?

UnholyCrowley: Just let them talk, they’ll out themselves. I don’t think they’re listening anymore.

A: ‘Document It’?

C: You know. One of their challenges, remember?

A: Oh, really. You and your points.

C: It’s fun!

A: You’re just helping them be competitive and fight against each other!

C: No, angel. They do that all by themselves. And anyway, didn’t you just say your ‘Document It’ points would be “helpful to someone”? I’m sure they’ll appreciate it.

A: Well…

C: Besides! They have too many challenges. There’s no way they’ll manage on their own. You’ll see them collaborating to get those sweet, sweet points, very soon.

Chantress: So… are we going to talk about the elephant in the room or…?

Craig SFX: NOW RECORDING

Chantress: Argh!

UnholyCrowley: We have recordings to do ourselves. Didn’t you hear them? We have too many challenges. We need to collab.

Chantress: Sure.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Episode two credits

Sauntering Sunwards is a podcast created for Voice Team Mystery Box 2020. This episode was written by LenaLawlipop with contributions from Team Sun. It featured peasina as Aziraphale, MouseK as Crowley, and UnholyCrowley, LenaLawlipop, and Chantress as themselves. It was edited by UnholyCrowley and Peasina. Cover art for the second episode was created by Lunatique.

The podfic snippet featured is by LenaLawlipop, and it can be found on AO3 [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396694). A link to the original story by Elsajeni can be found at that link.

The podfic Crowley comments on is also by LenaLawlipop, and it can be found on AO3 [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404341). A link to the original story, also by Elsajeni, can be found at that link.

The podfic Crowley reads with the live audience is written by Roguefaerie, and it can be found on AO3 [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770593).

For more information about Voice Team Mystery Box, visit [voiceteam.dreamwidth.org](https://voiceteam.dreamwidth.org).

If you enjoyed this episode, you can leave kudos or comments on AO3 [here!] Thanks for listening!


	3. Episode Three

[Episode Three direct link](https://lunatique.parakaproductions.com/podfic/voiceteam/03%20Sauntering%20Sunwards%20episode%203.mp3)

Links:  
\- See Chapter Four "Media" for a photo of UnholyCrowley's crepes, and Crowley's seminar and Galaxy Brain meme.

Podficcer cameos, in order of appearance:  
\- [KLB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb)  
\- [Canarypods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canarywrites/pseuds/canarypods)  
\- [Cantarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina)  
\- [Wingedwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords)

**Transcript**

**Scene Five** \- Editing

C: S’a good thing we have infinite time…

A: What do you mean, dear boy?

C: Editing takes forever.

A: Do stop complaining. I’ve been editing out all of your sibilants, you know.

C: I wouldn’t have bothered.

A: Well, I did. You said you wanted points for… what was it?

C: ‘Tag Team.’

A: ‘Tag Team’, yes… Though I believe you will only get points for one challenge per podfic. I've been reading the rules, and…

C: Ehh, I'm sure the mods won't mind. A bit of demonic influence here and there.

A: Absolutely not! It's bad enough you're crashing their event!

C: Hey! You're helping too!

A: Well, someone has to make sure you don't break the rules.

C: This… this isn't fair.

A: Very mature.

\-----------------------------------------------------

 **Scene Six** \- Music, crepes, and a question

Sun Team: [Singing the last chorus of ‘Toss a Point to Your Sun Team’ Filk.]

A&C: [Applause]

A: Fantastic.

C: Wonderful!

UnholyCrowley: Oh, they're back! How was it? Did you manage to edit all right?

A: Yes dear, your tips were excellent.

UnholyCrowley: Happy to help. Look, I made crêpes in the meantime, for ‘Work to Fandom Day’!

A: Oh, they look delicious! Great job.

Chantress: Have you figured out with the mods what team you're going to join?

LenaLawlipop: You could stay with us! You've been here for a while and you're both helping with points!

A: Well, the thing is…

C: We're waiting to hear back from mods.

A: Er… well. Yes. In a manner of speaking.

C: Come on, angel. We're interrupting their recording again. Let's go prepare our AO3 draft while the mods discuss.

\-----------------------------------------------------

 **Scene Seven** \- You’ve Got Mail!

A: Crowley! You lied to them! Worse, you made me an accomplice!

C: You made yourself an accomplice. And anyway, we should talk to the mods anyway if we're going to be making points. We can't submit it without a team.

A: But the teams are already made.

C: Well… we'll make our own team. We can even call it that.

A: ‘Our Own Team’. Hmm.

C: Shut up. It's just… well, you know, since it's a team of two, it fits right?

A: Of course, dear. But we have to run this by the mods first.

C: Fine. How on Earth do you use… ModMail?

A: Let’s see… I think you have to privately message ModMail.

C: Huh. Bots do the weirdest things sometimes. Okay… so how do you ask them this?

A: Honestly. Give it here. “Dear mods… How… are you doing…?”

C: This isn’t a letter, angel. Texting doesn’t work like that!

A: Well, you do it!

C: Ugh, give it back. “Hello mods, we’re two latecomers. I’m sure this must have been a terrible misunderstanding, but we’ve ended up…” Hold on. If we’re going to have our own team, I’m going to need a miracle here… [Snaps fingers.] There. Our own role.

A: What does that mean?

C: Mods will be able to see we’re on the server, and they can send us messages whenever they want, even if I’ve turned off that incessant pinging sound after that recording where it interrupted.

A: Oh, perfect. Did you send the message?

C: Not yet, hold on. “Terrible misunderstanding, but we’ve ended up having a team of our own. We understand this might not have been in the plans, but if it’s okay with you all, @easternangel#6672 and I would really like to participate.” How’s that?

A: Say something about how much we love podfics now.

C: Yes! Great. We’ll make a tempter out of you yet, angel.

A: Nonsense. I’ve just picked up a thing or two after knowing you for so long.

C: You are helping with a temptation.

A: Yes? We’ve had the Arrangement before, it’s not like you haven’t helped with a blessing here and there as well, Crowley.

C: Well, you know...

A: Now what?

C: Now we wait for the mods to answer. They might be asleep, or whatever. You know how humans are. Anyway, this gives us time to plan for challenges.

A: More challenges?

C: Yes! I still want to plan something for “If You Build It”. Think of the chaos potential! Hmm… maybe a seminar.

A: A seminar for Hell?

C: Or for Heaven! What do either of them know about music? At least we have all the good musicians on our side. We probably have enough modern musicians to help us with the recording quality.

A: Oh. You’re right…

C: This is why they need a seminar. It’ll be like… like training for angels and demons to do something fun once in a while.

A: I don’t think heaven and hell are interested in podfic, Crowley.

C: They will be, once we tell them how much humans are interested! You know they’ll do anything to win humans for either side.

A: I… don’t know if it will work quite like that.

C: Come on, angel. It’ll be fun, yeah? We don’t have to take it too seriously, it’s just for fun.

A: But we can’t seriously submit something meant for Heaven and Hell. Humans won’t take that seriously!

C: The humans write fanfiction about us. We can submit the seminar as a fictional idea too, okay?

A: …Okay.

C: Plus, we can always make memes to relax. I had an idea earlier while you edited for a galaxy brain meme and me.

A: Well, didn’t you help make some galaxies? I would expect they’re in your memory, still.

C: Er, um, sure. We’ll get you up to speed with memes too, while we’re at it, angel.

\-----------------------------------------------------

 **Scene Eight** \- The Mods Discuss

KLB: ...What’s going on here? Should we do something about this?

Canarypods: I think they’re both pretending to be the characters. It’s insane, but I love it.

Cantarina: How did they even get into the server? Who, like, who is it? Who did - did one of us - who created the channels?

Wingedwords: I think they did. Which is somewhat considerate I guess of them if they’re going to break in. They might as well, you know, put in the effort to create the channels.

KLB: Right that’s nice of them to do our work for us, I guess.

Cantarina: Everyone’s having a good time with them, so I guess don’t see the harm.

KLB: I mean, look. If you look at the letter of the rules, we don’t have a rule that says, “Don’t hack into our servers, set up your own channel and join while you’re RPing characters from a popular TV show and novel.” So… I guess, they can do it?

Canarypods: I didn’t think that was a rule we needed to have, but I’m glad we don’t have it! [Laughs]

KLB: Right! I think it’s not a rule we need to have.

Wingedwords: Though there is just two of them. As far as I can tell.

Canarypods: They’re their own little team. It’s amazing.

Wingedwords: I guess. I mean I guess, you know, we wouldn’t assign someone that small of a team but they didn’t really... consult us on that, so I guess if they want to be a team that small there’s really no reason to stop them.

Canarypods: They didn’t consult at all! They just came in.

KLB: And I like that energy, frankly. They’re in, I think. What do you guys think?

Winged words: I agree. I agree.

Canarypods: I think so. They’re as chaotic as Team Red. I love it.

Cantarina: Yeah. Why not!

\-----------------------------------------------------

 **Scene Nine** \- Success

A: Crowley! Crowley, wake up! The mods, they said yes!

C: Hmmm, Az… C’mon, it’s midnight. S'early...  
.  
A: The mods. Said. Yes! Wake up! I'm making a spreadsheet to log our points. Didn't you once take credit for making spreadsheets so difficult to understand?

C: [Yawns.] So did you, for creating a sophisticated tool for organisational purposes-- Wait. Why are you making a spreadsheet at... 4AM?

A: Oh, good, you're awake. The mods said yes.

C: They what!

A: You heard me. I'm logging our points!

C: Where's my phone, I need to submit the thing we did earlier.

A: That's the spirit.

C: Hey, angel?

A: Yes?

C: I know the points are great, and I'm glad you're invested now, but--

A: Only because you're invested, too!

C: Yeah, exactly. I'm glad you're invested, too. It wouldn't be a fun Voice Team otherwise. Er... I suppose, I mean…

A: Oh, Crowley. Thank you for being on my team. You're making this fun for me, too.

C: Yeah. You too, angel. You too.

\-----------------------------------------------------

**THE END**

\-----------------------------------------------------

Episode Three credits

Thank you for listening to Sauntering Sunwards, a podcast created for Voice Team Mystery Box 2020. This episode was written by LenaLawlipop with contributions from Team Sun. It featured peasina as Aziraphale, MouseK as Crowley, and UnholyCrowley, LenaLawlipop, Chantress, KLB, canarypods, cantarina, and wingedwords as themselves. It was edited by UnholyCrowley and Peasina. Cover art for the third episode was created by MouseK. This project was created for Voice Team's 'Tiebreaker' challenge in under 40 hours.

For more information about Voice Team Mystery Box, visit [voiceteam.dreamwidth.org](https://voiceteam.dreamwidth.org).

If you enjoyed this episode, you can leave kudos or comments on AO3 [here!] Thanks for listening!

\-----------------------------------------------------

Acknowledgements

Team Sun would like to thank all Voice Team players. Thank you all for participating this winter round. These two weeks wouldn't have been the same without you, and we've had so much fun! A special thank you as well to our dear Facilitators, our mods. Thank you for bringing this "If You Build It" project of yours to life! 

Love,  
Team Sun


	4. Media

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All media mentioned throughout the podcast is included within this chapter in the order it appears.

**'Synesthesia' art made by Peasina, inspired by 'Care and Loyalty'**

[[Click here for fullsize](https://lunatique.parakaproductions.com/podfic/voiceteam/Crowley%20synesthesia.jpg).]

Image description: Doodles inspired by imagery from the podfic. These include: a hand, Crowley's glasses, a black and a white wing, opened shackles, a lace cuff, the date (1793) against brickwork, Crowley's eyes, prison bars, and various shapes and patterns.

* * *

**List of Snacks for the Hungry Podficcer - Text by UnholyCrowley, graphics by Lunatique**

[[Click for fullsize](https://lunatique.parakaproductions.com/podfic/voiceteam/snacks1.png).]

[[Click for fullsize](https://lunatique.parakaproductions.com/podfic/voiceteam/snacks2.png).]

TRANSCRIPT:

**List of snacks for the hungry Podficcer**  
 _Contributor_ : Aziraphale  
 _Team_ : Our Own Team (pending)  
 _Challenge_ : Document It

What I have learned, from dipping my toes into the lovely podficcing community, is that to make their marvelous creations, these poor dears stand (or sit) in their cupboards for sometimes hours, recording things for us to listen to. Sometimes they don’t take regular breaks and I believe this is the best way to keep your body fueled for long haul sessions of recording and editing processes. I have put together a list of snacks and ideas that should help tide over the appetite of any hungry creator, whilst on their way to deliver some fascinating stories.  
I’ve made a helpful list of dos and don’ts to try and stick to or avoid before starting your recording.

**Do’s**  
Water, Water and more Water - always very handy when recording to keep yourself hydrated, but also to keep your mouth from making clicks and to minimise mouth sounds. Staying hydrated really helps in protecting your voice.  
Room temperature, better for relaxing your muscles  
Herbal Teas with Honey (no caffeine) - honey can help soothe your throat as well as well as hydrate you during your recording process. Just ensure the tea isn’t too hot as this can tighten up your throat muscles.  
Lean Meats - protein is always great for muscle care and lean meats are the best for a healthy diet  
Almonds and Other Nuts - again, great source of protein, but maybe don’t eat them right before recording, they’ll annoy you if they get stuck in your teeth.  
High Water Content Fruit - because fruit is just generally delicious, I would recommend this anyway, but it’s a bonus that they help with hydration and energy.  
High Water Content Vegetables - mixed in with the meats, this sounds like a great lunch, but these will provide you with hydration and the minerals that your body needs to function well.  
Tea and Biscuits - Wait until after you have finished to reward yourself with tea and biscuits.

**Do not’s**  
Coffee - caffeine is very drying on your voice, so if you are wanting to stay hydrated, water is the way to go. Take regular breaks to ensure you don’t burn yourself out and reach for the coffee!  
Tea (caffeinated) - this is being added here as most teas contain caffeine, tricksy, I know!  
Dairy - dairy can produce a lot of phlegm whilst you’re speaking, which is why it’s best to stay away from anything with dairy in it.  
Chocolate - not only does this contain dairy, but it can also be quite claggy and rich, which means you would need a lot of water to get ready for your recording.  
Fried Foods - again, this is another food that causes excess phlegm, so again, should be avoided.  
Fizzy Drinks - carbonated drinks can contain caffeine and cause burping due to the carbonation.  
Demons - this one you’ll just have to trust me on, they’ll complain and moan and you won’t be able to get a clean recording without some sort of noise that you’ll have to edit out and retake.

Now that you’ve finished recording, you can reward yourself for all your hard work and get onto the tedious but splendid job of editing! Here you can enjoy some snacks that you wouldn't have been able to have during the recording phase, as long as they’re not too messy for your technology’s sake.

**Editing**  
Tea or Coffee - now it’s time to concentrate, edit out all your errors and try to get a clean reading. So settle down with a nice warm cup of tea or coffee and get to business (optionally you can add biscuits or anything else you like to have with your hot beverage).  
Popcorn - something easy to grab and keep working, like popcorn, is great for getting into your stride as you listen to your story unfold, especially when you get to the last listen through where you can sit back and relax and listen to your final product!  
Sweets - if you’re anything like me and you have a sweet tooth, having a small bowl of sweets whether its gummies, suckers or chewy sweets, something to keep your mind busy and your sweet tooth occupied is always a winner in my book!

END TRANSCRIPT.

* * *

**Crepes made by UnholyCrowley, inspired by 'A Meal For Two'**

[[Click here for fullsize](https://lunatique.parakaproductions.com/podfic/voiceteam/Az%20crepes.jpg).]

Image description: Two crepes displayed on a plate. They contain sliced green apples and creme and are topped with honey.

* * *

**Introduction to Podficcing For Eternal Beings, by Lunatique**

[[Click here for fullsize](https://lunatique.parakaproductions.com/podfic/voiceteam/seminar%20p1.png).]

  
[[Click here for fullsize](https://lunatique.parakaproductions.com/podfic/voiceteam/seminar%20p2.png).] [[PDF Version](https://lunatique.parakaproductions.com/podfic/voiceteam/Crowley%20does%20a%20podfic%20seminar.pdf).]

TRANSCRIPT

**Introduction to podficcing for Eternal Beings**

Expand your temptation or blessing repertoire and get with the ages! Learn to use a new kind of technology called “podfic” to disseminate lustful, inspiring or otherwise spellbinding stories to masses at the time! This event is an introduction to podficcing for any non-human entity interested in the subject.

**Where**  
Aziraphale’s Bookshop in Soho

**When**  
4-10 am, December 38th, 2020

**Organisers**  
Crowley & Aziraphale

**Programming**  
4:00 - 4:30 Welcome  
4:30 - 5:00 Podfic sampling  
5:00 - 5:15 Break*  
5:15 - 6:15 Small group live recordings  
6:15 -6:30 Break*  
6:30 - 7:30 Introduction to editing  
7:30 - 7:45 Break*  
7:45 - 8:45 Editing party  
8:45 - 9:00 Break*  
9:00 - 10:00 Listening and feedback party

*Snack/hot drink selections provided by Aziraphale. Apologies if you don’t have a sweet tooth.

Fax your registration form to 010-666-1010

**Programme Details**

4:00 - 4:30 Welcome  
Everyone gets to meet and shake hands (if your current corporation has hands.) If it is possible to affix a name badge to your person, you can wear one. This is optional.

4:30 - 5:00 Podfic sampling  
Participants get to enjoy a selection of podfic made by talented humans. Please do not be alarmed by the fact that the samples shared all feature your event organisers.

5:15 - 6:15 Small group recordings  
Participants will be divided up into groups of 4-5 members and provided a variety of scripts to choose from. Participants can practice recording themselves either individually or in a group (called “multivoice). Microphones and laptops will be provided.  
*Should you wish to record in a demonic tongue, translations can be made if advance notice is given. Similarly, if you wish to opt-out of stories set in certain eras of history, please inform an event organiser.

6:30 - 7:30 Introduction to editing  
Participants will learn how to use basic editing softwares, do noise reduction, add sound effects and many more techniques. Eating the soundbytes is not a valid technique.

7:45 - 8:45 Editing party  
Participants have time to work in their small groups on editing their previously recorded podfics. They don’t need to be perfect but they must be finished so that they can be shared for the Listening Party.

9:00 - 10:00 Listening and feedback party  
All participants get to hear the podfics produced during this event and give each other feedback. (Accepted feedback formats include anonymous notes written in blood, shouted insults, meaningful bouquets and impromptu serenading.)

**Acknowledgments**  
Aziraphale’s Books for providing the venue  
Newt Pulsifer for providing laptops, microphones and the IT support  
The FPS list for providing Blanket Permission fics for this event  
Voiceteam’s Team Sun for introducing the organisers to podficcing  
Voiceteam mods for organizing the stimulating event which inspired this one

END TRANSCRIPT.

* * *

**Galaxy Brain + Crowley meme, by lunatique**

Image description: A six-panel 'Galaxy Brain' meme where the person featured has Crowley's glasses and devil horns. It progresses as follows. One: Find out about podfic. Small brain. Two: Infiltrate Voice Team. Normal-sized brain with firing cells. Three: Making my own podfics for Voice Team points. Galaxy brain shooting out light rays because it's so big and powerful.


End file.
